Fang's Fantasy
by teenage vampire
Summary: I took a chapter out of Max Ride 2 and used all the lines untill I made it the way I wish it had ended. Then I just went with the story. FAXness.
1. A Forgotten Date

Fang's Fantasy

Book 2 chapter 72

Oh no…

Max was standing there, a helpless mouse in front of a hawk. A huge, fat, ugly, stupid hawk. I was sitting in the apple tree right next to Anne's house, watching. I had flown around all night watching their date. The way they were looking at each other while they were eating ice cream made my blood run cold. And when they held hands… it had taken every ounce of self-control I had to not swoop down and carry Max back to the house. Now they were saying good-bye, thank god.

He moved closer to her and touched her shoulder and chin. Then he kissed her. Kissed her! I almost fell out of the tree I was spying from. It felt like time had frozen in an inescapable hell. After a thousand years the fat boy's sister honked the car horn. Max and the ugly one broke apart, laughing a little. She said something I couldn't hear and the horn beeped again. He left the porch calling, "Talk to you tomorrow," back to Max. Not if I can help it…

I flew back through my open window and sat on my bed. Well, Anne's bed, not mine. I reached in my pillowcase and took out the poem I wrote, the one for Max. I scanned it as I had a million times and imagined as always my favorite fantasy. The one where Max was falling through the sky, like she had when one of her head explosions happened mid-flight, and I caught her, like I had that day. Then she would kiss me, like she had that night on the beach when Ari tore me to shreds. But this time I would be in one piece. That kiss. I dreamt of it so often that sometimes I think it WAS just a dream.

Ugh. I took the poem and shred into pieces so small they were almost microscopic. I was disgusted with myself. What a stupid fantasy. She didn't feel that way about me. Never had, and never would. If she loved me or even liked me she wouldn't have kissed that loser, Sam.

On the other hand, I kissed Lissa, but that didn't matter, I hate her. I only kissed her so I could kiss a girl and pretend she was Max. Maybe…

Oh god, dangerous thinking. But I couldn't help myself. What if Max only kissed the ugly boy… because she was imagining she was kissing me. I knew it was unlikely but I had to find out.

I went to her room and opened the door, holding one hand over my eyes. "Whoa, your happy glow. It's blinding." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled off her hoodie. My gut lurched and my face felt hot. Did she have any idea how amazing she looked, always looked? I'll never know. She wiggled her shoulders and untucked her wings a little.

I shut the door, feeling queasy. I had to break the silence somehow. "They wanted to stay up to wait for you, but Anne made them go to bed."

"Good thinking on Anne's part," she said.

"So? How was it?" I leaned against her desk and crossed my arms. I hoped she couldn't tell by my voice that I knew exactly how it was. She looked into my face and my heart melted into a puddle somewhere in the stomach region.

My mind flashed to when fatty had kissed her. If I didn't find out how she felt about him, I would never breath again. "I saw him - what's the phrase? Oh, yeah - 'stuck to you like glue.' So I guess you got along all right." I paused, breathing heavy, waiting terrified for her reply. If she had feelings for that sack of crap, I didn't think I could go on living. She looked at me oddly for what seemed like forever as I slowly died on the inside.

Finally she said, "Yeah, there's a lot of that going around." I felt a horrible combination of fear, anger, embarrassment, envy, and lust. I hoped my face didn't show how I was feeling. She kicked off her sneakers and I sat next to her on her bed, leaning on her headboard, heart beating fast.

I had resigned myself to a meaningless existence, so my voice was a tad tense when I said, "So you like him. I don't have to kill him."

I felt her shrug next to me. "Yeah. He was really nice. We had a good time." I heard some uncertainty in her voice and hope bloomed in me again.

"But…?" I probed.

She rubbed her beautiful temples with her perfect hands. "But so what? He could be the nicest guy in the world," He is so not, "but it doesn't change anything." You're damn right, " I'm still a mutant freak." You're MY mutant freak, "we're still in a situation I hate more every day." We have each other, "we can't trust anyone." You can trust me, "we can't solve the code mystery." We'll keep trying, "we can't find our parents – not that it would help if we did." I love you.

I was silent in my thoughts. Finally I just couldn't sit next to her anymore. It hurt too much to have her so close. I stood and walked toward the door, but I made the mistake of looking at her. She looked sad and tired and… disappointed. She didn't want me to go. I sighed and walked over to her bedside. I knelt down and looked her in the eyes for a long moment. Then, I did what I've only fantasized of doing. I slowly leaned in and kissed her, right on the mouth. Just like that.

I quickly pulled away and mortified, started to stand up. When I had gotten halfway up, Max grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of her. She slowly put her hands on my face and pulled me closer. Then she kissed me. I was so shocked, for a minute I could only lie there in disbelief that all my dreams were coming true. I kissed back passionately, and closed my eyes.

She rolled over so she was on top of me and deepened the kiss, caressing my tongue with hers. I reached up and placed my hand on the top of her head. She smiled with her lips pressed against mine. That encouragement was all I needed. I moved my hand slowly down her neck and over her back, stopping only when my hand reached her perfect ass. She leaned into me more and reached down to the bottom of my shirt. This time it was me who smiled against her lips as she pulled my shirt up and over my head. I pulled my lips away from hers and replaced them on her gorgeous neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"Fang…" she breathed. It was like an angel speaking to a lowly freak: me.

She pushed my face away from her neck and kissed my chest, right in the middle of my rib cage. It felt so good I almost started to cry. Something I've NEVER done. She put her hands on my sides, one touching my rather impressive scar from an unpleasant fight with Ari. She dug her fingernails in a little and kissed my chest again. Suddenly her eyes widened in fear and surprise. I had heard it too. Footsteps.

Before we could react, Anne burst in the door, her eyes on the floor. "Max, I meant to ask you about a call I got from the school…" her voice trailed off as she looked up to see my hand on Max's ass and no shirt on. Not to mention the fact that her amazing lips were pressed on my chest. Max's face flushed as we realized the same thing at the same time. Anne thought that Max and I were BROTHER AND SISTER.

"Uh…" I tried to explain, for the first time ever wishing Max would take her lips off me. I wisely removed my hand from her ass as she sat upright in the bed, next to me.

"I'm going to leave now." Anne said slowly, obviously uncomfortable and at a loss for words. "Nick, I suggest you do the same. We're going to talk about his tomorrow, you two." Anne left, closing the door behind her. Max and I looked at each other, embarrassed. Suddenly the most horrible thought I had ever had occurred to me: what if this ruined our friendship?

"Damn." Max swore angrily. My heart stopped beating because I couldn't tell if her curse was directed at Anne or me.

"I guess I'd better go…" I said, hating myself.

Max's beautiful brown eyes looked at me with an emotion I couldn't identify. "Goodnight Fang." She smiled and kissed my lips again, as if she could tell how scared I had been. Relief exploded in me with such force, I almost fell over.

"Goodnight." I smiled at her as I stood. I grabbed my shirt and walked out the door, pausing to have one last look at her. I slowly closed the door and walked back to my, Anne's, room. And yes, I smiled the whole way there. That night my dreams were filled with nothing but Max and me in her bedroom kissing. But let's just say this time Anne didn't walk in.


	2. A Day Together

Fang's fantasy part two

Author's note: Yo all! Sorry I didn't update sooner. After reading some reviews and some advice from a friend, I realize my fax scene wasn't up to scratch. Sorry! This time, for realistic purposes, I'm gonna base their interactions on my boyfriend and me. This is an experiment, so I need you guys to tell me either my writing sucked or my boyfriend is a bad kisser. I happen to KNOW the second one isn't true, so if this sucks it's cause of my bad writing skills. XP. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning to a huge ruckus in the kitchen. Groaning, I arose from my-Anne's bed and walked to the dresser. I shifted through some shirts until I found a black one that looked semi-clean. I pulled it on with some difficulty, while at the same time looking for a semi-clean pair of pants on the floor. I had my shirt pulled on my shoulders, but it stopped halfway down my chest. I had my jeans in my hand and was about to pull them on, when my door opened. Startled, I looked towards the door. My breath stopped in my throat when I saw it was her. Max.

"Oh, sorry Fang. I thought you were up…" her voice trailed off as she stared at my half-bare chest. In my mind I smiled, remembering the night before, when her lips had been pressed tight to that same unworthy chest. "Fang… what are we gonna tell Anne?" Apparently she was remembering last night too.

"Uhhhhh…" I frowned. I had forgotten that Anne had walked in on none other than the best night of my life. My frown deepened as I remembered she had decided to talk to us today. This might be a little uncomfortable, considering the fact that Anne thought Max and I were bother and sister. Ew. So gross.

My head jerked towards the door as I heard something similar to the sound of a jar breaking, along with the sound of Total bugging out. "What are they doing down there?" I asked looking back to Max. "Max?" her head snapped back up to my face. This time I couldn't help but smile on the outside. She smiled too, looking a little embarrassed.

"Today is a teacher work day." She groaned. "And Anne insisted on talking to all our teachers. The younger set have to go with her, but thirteen year olds and up aren't allowed, thank God." She smiled at me. I smiled back, happy she wasn't uncomfortable with me after all that happened last night. "However, she's coming up here in a minute to talk to us first." My smile vanished faster then even she could fly.

"Ok. I'd better get dressed…" I said slowly, expecting her to leave. She sat on my bed, looking peaceful. Ok, I have no issue with this. I smiled to myself, pulling my jeans on over my black boxers, and then pulled on my favorite black belt with the studs in it. To Max's obvious disappointment, I also pulled my shirt down. When I was done, I slid next to her on the bed, heart racing. After a few minutes of silent thinking, Anne walked in, looking flustered.

"All right you two," she said, looking uncomfortable. "I stayed up last night reading adolescent books." Max and I looked at each other and smirked. When would our dear Anne learn that mutant bird kids simply were not covered in books on understanding teenagers? " I have decided that this is simply a phase." Max and I looked at each other again with looks of disbelief. Did Anne honestly think that making out with your sister (as far as she knew) is a phase? Normal people, jeez.

Anne didn't realize we were in shock at what she was saying, not in remorse for what she thought we did. She looked at us menacingly. "Are we clear?" she growled.

Max stared at her, puzzled. "Clear on what, exactly?" I closed my eyes. Oh Max, you've killed us.

Anne looked like she was gonna blow a gasket. "THIS DOESN'T SEEM THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANT YOU TWO BEING… WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! WHAT IF ARIEL HAD SEEN YOU TWO?!" well, Angel certainly knew what happened now. And thanks to Anne's insane yelling, so did the entire United States. And Canada.

Max, being Max, was now attempting to hide a grin. From downstairs we heard the Gasman yelling, "ANNE! WE NEED TO LEAVE IF WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! COME ON!" Anne's head whipped to the door, startled. She looked at us slowly.

"I need to go… be GOOD." She snarled at us as she walked out the door. We nodded our heads like the obedient children we were, and smiled innocently. The second she was out the door, we started laughing so hard it hurt.

"That was… interesting…" Max gasped. "I thought I was gonna lose it when she said we were going through a PHASE!" I laughed in agreement as we stood and walked out of the room. We walked down the stairs, still smiling. When we got to the room we always watched T.V. in, we heard Iggy crashing around upstairs.

"I'm going flying." He said joyfully a minute later as he walked past us to get to the door. "See you guys later!"

"Ig, I know this is difficult for you to accept, but you can't see anything." Max stated happily. I smiled at her.

"Oh, you're adorable." Iggy growled as he leapt out the door. I lay down on the couch, comfortable and smiling. I seemed to be smiling a lot lately. Max looked at me, waiting for me to move my feet and make room for her. When I didn't, she shrugged her shoulders and sat so her butt was scooted up next to mine. Then she lay down on top of me, with her head resting on my muscled chest. For a few minutes I was tense, but after a while I relaxed completely, even reaching my hands out so they caressed her arms.

She looked up at me and smiled so sweetly, my heart melted. "Hi Fang." She said it in a way that implied this was the first time she had ever felt so close to me. She even wrapped one arm under me and rested her other arm on my chest next to her perfect face.

"Hey." I said and squeezed her gently. She shook a little with silent laughter. "What?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Nothing, just… what if Anne saw this?" now I was shaking a little with my own laughter. She rubbed her head on me a little, cutely, and then kissed my whipcord arm. I smiled and bent my head so I could kiss her forehead, then we returned our attention to the T.V. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, a sign of complete contentment. After a while, she looked up at me and just stared into my eyes for a minute. I stared right back, pouring all my love and adoration for her into my stare. She saw it and smiled. She bent her head and kissed my abs, or rather my shirt covering my abs. No words were needed. Our body language meant everything. Now I inhaled deeply and slowly released it, perfectly happy. I even slid my hand into her jeans back pocket.

"IS ANYONE GONNA FEED ME?!" Total yelled from the kitchen, indignant. I groaned, irritated beyond words. Why was it that every time Max and I had some time alone, it was cruelly interrupted? Max looked at me again, but I couldn't quite read her expression.

"I guess I'd better go take care of him…" she said, sounding kinda sad. I nodded, depressed. She put both her hands on my chest and pushed off slightly. I held my breath while her hands were pushing down on me. Ask any guy, the hottest thing a girl can do is push a guy down on a couch.

When we were both sitting upright, I looked at her and almost laughed out loud. Her gorgeous blond hair was sticking out in every direction. Smiling, I reached toward her and smoothed her hair out a little. She laughed at my girly hair fixing, but just smiled happily when my hand moved down and caressed her soft, smooth face. All my male instincts were guiding me at this point, so even I was surprised when I closed my eyes, pulled her face to mine and kissed her. It was open mouth, and my senses were filled with her. Her smell and her taste were combined to form the ultimate sensation: love. After a few kisses, I pushed my tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers. Her tongue responded beautifully, stroking and feeling me. She angled her mouth slightly, so she was kissing my bottom lip. It was so unexpected and sexy, my arms wrapped around her again, rubbing the bottom of her back, where her shirt had come up a little.

"Jeez, get a room." Total marched past our couch, exasperated. "I'M going outside to chase some ducks because, apparently, YOU'RE TOO BUSY TO FEED ME! Humans!" he grumbled as he leapt out the door. "Don't wait up." Max and I looked at each other, laughed a little, then continued as if Total hadn't interrupted.


End file.
